37. Opowieści z niedalekiej przyszłości
Trzy lata później Scena pierwsza (widzimy dwie postacie koncertujące na scenie, jedną z nich jest Lady Gaga) Lady Gaga: Dzięki wam! Jesteście wspaniali! ?''' (do Lady Gagi): Ale ty wspanialsza. Hehe. '''Lady Gaga: Przesadzasz Matt. Hihi. (drugą osobą okazuje się być Matt) W garderobie Matt: To był ciężki wieczór. Lady Gaga: Ale wreszcie mogliśmy razem wystąpić. Matt: No ba! To dla mnie zaszczyt. Zawsze marzyłem o wspólnym występie, ale moi znajomi we mnie nie wierzyli. Mówili, że fałszuję i takie tam. Lady Gaga: Tak naprawdę, to nikt nie jest doskonały. Najważniejsze, żeby się nie poddawać. Wtedy spełnią się nasze wszystkie marzenia. Matt: To fajnie. Chciałbym być tak popularny, jak ty. Lady Gaga: Dzięki. Matt: No dobra, idę teraz ogłosić, że jestem bi. Lady Gaga: A jesteś?! Matt: Nie, ale lubię wywoływać kontrowersje. Hehe. (wychodzi) Lady Gaga (do siebie): Niezły gość. Lubię takich pozytywnie zakręconych. Hihi. Scena druga (widzimy elegancko ubraną dziewczynę za biurkiem, pukanie do drzwi) ?''': Proszę! (wchodzi Trent) '''Trent: Hej! Jak tam promocja książki? (dziewczyną okazuje się być Katerine) Katerine: Całkiem dobrze. Hihi. Nie spodziewałam się, że powieści o Phyllis Chase będą się tak szybko rozchodzić. Przyszedłeś w jakimś konkretnym celu? Trent: No wiesz. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Pomyślałem, że cię gdzieś zabiorę w ten weekend. Katerine: To miłe, ale wiesz dobrze, że w sobotę mam promocję książki w San Francisco, a w niedzielę wywiad z BBC w Londynie, więc będę zapracowana. Trent: No to może w czwartek albo w piątek? Katerine: Papierkowa robota. Różne spotkania. Trent: No to przyszły tydzień. Katerine: Wycieczka do Salwadoru, a potem urodziny mojej mamy. Trent: To już wiem! (obejmuje ją) Chodźmy gdzieś teraz. Katerine: Eee… No w sumie…to chyba nie mam nic teraz do robo… (dzwoni interkom) Sekretarka (przez interkom): Panno Katerine, dzwoni pan Hobbes w sprawie popołudniowego spotkania. Czy mam potwierdzić? Katerine: Eee… No… (patrzy Trentowi w oczy) Nie. Proszę przenieść na jutro na 8 rano. Wprawdzie będę trochę zajęta jutro, ale dzisiaj chcę mieć wolne. Sekretarka (przez interkom): Rozumiem. Trent: Jesteś genialna. (całują się) Katerine: To gdzie skoczymy? Trent: Może do tej nowej restauracji? Słyszałem, że… (wychodzą) Scena trzecia (widzimy dwóch kolegów idących korytarzem w akademiku) ?''': Te nowe książki są zdecydowanie lepsze od zeszłorocznych, co nie, Joe? (pierwszy okazuje się być Joem) '''Joe: No dokładnie. Te pomocnicze CD też się sprawdzają. A właśnie, Colin! Jak tam idzie z Milly? (drugim okazuje się być Colin) Colin (zawstydzony): No wiesz… Poznajemy się lepiej i może coś z tego będzie. Joe: Wiesz, że sceptycznie podchodzę do spraw damsko-męskich, ale jeśli tobie zależy, to będę cię wspierał. Colin: Dzięki. (nadchodzi wspomniana Milly) Milly: Cześć chłopcy. Jak wykorzystujecie wolny dzień? Colin: Ja to nie mam nic do roboty. Joe: A mi się przypomniało, że powinienem pomóc w bibliotece. No to na razie. (szeptem do Colina) Powodzenia. (Joe odchodzi) Colin: A ty jakie masz na dzisiaj plany? Milly: Przyjeżdża do mnie starsza siostra. Colin: O, nie wiedziałem, że masz starszą siostrę. A ile ma lat? Milly: Jest w twoim wieku. Hihi. Powinieneś ją poznać. Colin: Skoro tak mówisz. Hehe. Milly: O, idzie! Heeej! (podchodzi ładna dziewczyna) ?''': Cześć Milly. Wybacz, że tak późno, ale pociąg się spóźnił i… (patrzy na Colina) Nie wierzę… Colin? '''Colin: Dokładnie. A ty jesteś…(przygląda się jej uważnie)…o rany! Lilly! Kopę lat! (siostrą Milly okazuje się być Lilly) Milly: To wy się znacie? Hihi. Lilly: No pewnie! Oboje braliśmy udział w Wyzwaniach Totalnej Porażki, ale to było tak dawno temu… Colin (do Lilly): Nie wspominałaś, że masz rok młodszą siostrę. Lilly: A czy ta informacja była ci potrzebna? Hihi. Milly: Ale fajnie! Chodźmy gdzieś w trójkę! Lilly: Ja jestem za, a ty Colin? (szeptem do Colina) Psst. Jeśli chcesz, to potem zniknę, żebyś został sam z Milly, ok? Colin (szeptem do Lilly): Nie ma potrzeby. Ja i tak gadam z nią na co dzień. Lilly (szeptem do Colina): Jak chcesz, ale wygląda na to, że Milly cię lubi. Nie zmarnuj tego. Milly: Co tam się tak namawiacie? Lilly: Kombinujemy, gdzie tu pójść. Oczywiście Colin stawia. Colin: No wiesz. (odchodzą śmiejąc się) Scena czwarta (widzimy mieszkanie, chłopak leży na kanapie i ogląda TV, a dziewczyna ściera kurz z półek) ?''': Ruszyłbyś się Charlie! Nic, tylko oglądasz telewizję od rana. (chłopakiem okazuje się Charlie, nie trzeba chyba wyjaśniać, że dziewczyną jest Julie) '''Charlie: A co, pali się? Przecież wspólne mieszkanie miało być zabawą i ucieczką od dziecięcych obowiązków, co nie? Julie: No niby tak, ale jeśli mielibyśmy kiedyś założyć rodzinę, to jednak jakieś obowiązki każde z nas będzie miało. Charlie: Dla mnie to jeszcze odległy czas, więc korzystam z wolności. (Julie pada na fotel) Julie: Jak na razie, to ja robię wszystko. Sprzątanie, pranie, prasowania, jedzenie… jestem wykończona… Charlie: To tyle nie pracuj. Julie: Ale nie rozumiesz, że jak ja przestanę, to nikt tu nie będzie sprzątał? Mógłbyś mi chociaż w kilku rzeczach pomóc… (zaczyna płakać) (Charlie wstaje i obejmuje Julie) Charlie: No już… Skoro podchodzisz do tego tak poważnie, to ja też będę. W końcu obiecywaliśmy sobie coś, jak się tu wprowadzaliśmy. Julie (jeszcze trochę zapłakana): Że będziemy się wspierać? Charlie: Dokładnie. W każdym momencie. Będziemy razem ponosić porażki, ale też razem się z nich podnosić i razem kroczyć do celu po zwycięstwo. Julie: Dzięki Charlie. A już myślałam, że telewizja cię ogłupiła… Bez urazy. Hihi. Charlie: Musisz zacząć we mnie wierzyć. Obiecałem, że będę przy tobie i dotrzymam słowa. Julie: Cieszę się, że jesteś przy mnie. (stoją tak dalej wtuleni w siebie) Scena piąta (mecz, widzimy jakiegoś piłkarza, który dostaje podanie od kolegi i strzela prosto w okienko) Komentator #1: Co za wspaniały gol! Wygląda na to, że Zeke Thompson wyrasta na gwiazdę klubu. Komentator #2: Racja. Gdyby jeszcze nie łapał tak często kontuzji, to byłby piłkarzem idealnym. (…) Komentator #1: No i mamy koniec meczu. Drużyna AS Monaco pokonuje Lille 2:1 po dwóch golach wspaniałego Thompsona. Komentator #2: Dokładnie. Kto by pomyślał, że Kanada wyda na świat takiego genialnego piłkarza. Heh. W szatni Piłkarz #1 (do Zeke’a): Świetnie się spisałeś. Zeke: Eee tam! To zasługa was wszystkich. Ja tylko dwa razy kopnąłem piłkę, a gdyby nie wy, to nie dokonałbym tego. Kapitan (do Zeke’a): Mądrze gadasz Thompson. Nie chciałeś być kapitanem? Zeke (do kapitana): Nie ma mowy! W końcu ty zapracowałeś na tę funkcję ciężej ode mnie. A poza tym kapitan musi zawsze skrzyczeć swój zespół, gdy gra on źle, a gdybym ja źle grał, to nie umiałbym sam siebie skrzyczeć. Hehe. Piłkarz #2: Co racja, to racja. Piłkarz #3: Dobra, lecimy do autokaru. (część piłkarzy wychodzi) Zeke: Już się kończę przebierać i… (nagle upada) Piłkarz #4 (do Zeke’a): W porządku? Zeke (do piłkarza): Jasne… To znowu ta noga… W sumie już się do tego przyzwyczaiłem. Hehe. Piłkarz #4: Może zawołać kogoś? Zeke: Nie trzeba. Zaraz się skończę przebierać i do was dojdę. Piłkarz #4: A jak to coś poważniejszego? Zeke: Pewnie znowu dwa tygodnie z głowy. Standardzik. Hehe. Piłkarz #4: No jak chcesz. (wychodzi) (Zeke siedzi w szatni sam i wpatruje się w sufit) Zeke (do siebie): Ehh… Te nieszczęsne kontuzje mnie kiedyś wykończą… Ale w sumie… To nie jest tak najgorzej. Robię w życiu to, co zawsze chciałem robić i jestem szczęśliwy. Nie zamieniłbym tego życia na żadne inne. Hehe. Scena szósta (widzimy siedzącego na kanapie Owena, ale jest znacznie chudszy) Owen: Ciekawe, co tam w telewizji? (włącza) Facet: Kochanie, co dzisiaj na deser? Babka: Twój ulubiony tort czekoladowo-czekoladowo-czekoladowy. Facet: Ale super! (wyłącza telewizor) Owen (do siebie): To już nie dla mnie. Odkąd zacząłem zdrowiej jeść, jestem o wiele chudszy. Ehh… Cieszę się, że te wszystkie młodzieńcze nawyki mi minęły… (Owen siedzi chwilę spokojnie, ale moment później rozgląda się nerwowo po pokoju, zagląda pod łóżko i wyciąga z pudełka sklejonego Pana Kokos) Owen: Ale ty mnie dalej lubisz, co nie? Pan Kokos: … Owen: Wybacz, że cię trzymam pod łóżkiem, ale nikt cię nie może znaleźć. Pan Kokos (zdziwiony): … Owen: Nie to, żebym się ciebie wstydził, czy coś… Pan Kokos: … Owen: Dla mnie zawsze będziesz cennym przyjacielem. Pan Kokos (zawstydzony): … Owen: No dokładnie. Hehe. Scena siódma (trwa pokaz mody) Prowadzący: To była kolekcja sportowa, czas więc na kolekcję wyjściową. Na początek pokażemy państwu specjalny garnitur dla mężczyzn z dużą masą mięśniową, jak ten młodzieniec. Hehe. Nowy strój od Viciolliniego zaprezentuje Chad Wilcock. (Chad wychodzi na wybieg i prezentuje strój) Chad: Jak leci? (uśmiecha się zabójczo) (fanki pod sceną mdleją) Chad: Jak zwykle. Hehe. (schodzi ze sceny) Prowadzący: Występy Chada Wilcocka zawsze przynoszą omdlenia w pierwszym rzędzie. Ten chłopak to fenomen! Hehe. Za kulisami Chad: Uff… Jak się cieszę, że to wszystko na dzisiaj. Menedżer: Fanki cię uwielbiają. Co powiesz na to, żeby pójść po pokazie do baru i poderwać pare? Chad: Dzięki, ale ta praca jest trochę męcząca, więc spasuję. Menedżer: Co? Chcesz tak po prostu dać sobie spokój? Chad: Dzisiaj jestem zbyt zmęczony… Menedżer: To ja się nie dziwię, że nie masz dziewczyny, jak ty nawet do barów wieczorami nie chodzisz. Chad: Słuchaj… Wątpię, żebym w barze mógł poznać prawdziwą miłość. Te panienki lecą tylko na mój wygląd sceniczny. Menedżer: No ale to dobry sposób na rozpoczęcie znajomości. A może potem się okaże, że macie, jak ty to nazywasz „wspólne zainteresowania”. Kto wie? Chad: Może ty tego nie rozumiesz, ale ja nie liczę, że poderwę jakąś damę i rzucę po tygodniu. Ja chciałbym znaleźć kogoś, z kim spędzę resztę życia. Menedżer: Nie wiedziałem, że ty tak do tego podchodzisz. Chad: Jeszcze wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz, stary. Menedżer: Dobra, skoro ty nie chcesz iść, to sam pójdę. Może wyrwę je na to, że jestem twoim menedżerem. Hehe. (odchodzi) Chad (do siebie): Co za beztroski człowiek… Ciekawe, czy gdybym ja tak żył, to czy byłbym teraz tu, gdzie jestem? Hmm… Scena ósma (widzimy Lindsay siedzącą przy barze) Barman (do Lindsay): Ciężki dzień, co? Lindsay (do barmana): Ma pan na myśli tę kłótnię? Byliśmy za głośno? Barman: Ależ skąd. Tu często się takie rzeczy dzieją. Lindsay: My tak często mamy. Pewnie zaraz wróci przepraszać. Hihi. Barman: Hehe. O… (widzi Tylera wychodzącego z inną dziewczyną) Cóż… Obawiam się, że tym razem znalazł sobie już inną. (zauważa to Lindsay i zaczyna płakać) Barman: Masz, napij się wody. To zawsze pomaga. Lindsay: Dziękuję. Bardzo pan miły… (po chwili Lindsay przestaje płakać i zaczyna intensywnie myśleć wciąż jednak ze smutkiem na twarzy) ?''': Czemu taka ładna dziewczyna siedzi sama? (pojawia się nieznajomy) '''Lindsay: A długo by opowiadać… Chodź, przysiądź się. Hihi. Jak ci na imię? (nieznajomy lekko zdziwiony brakiem odmowy, przysiada się) ?''': Jestem Andrew. Andrew Taylor. Ale tylko mama mówi mi Andrew. Heh. Mów mi Andy. A ty? '''Lindsay: Jestem Lindsay. Hihi. Lindsay….eee….znowu mi to nazwisko wypadło z głowy. Andy: Zdarza się. Lindsay: Taa… Ale mi za często. Andy: Zauważyłem, że siedzisz sama, ale nie wiem, czy masz chłopaka, który zaraz się tu pojawi i mi sklepie ryja? Lindsay: Już nie. Hihi. Co to za zwrot „sklepać ryja”? Nie słyszałam wcześniej. Zabawny jesteś. Andy (zawstydzony): Serio? Hehe. Lindsay: Ten klub jest taki ponury. Może skoczymy gdzieś na miasto? Tylko skoczę się umalować. Andy: Eee…no….pewnie… Lindsay: Super! Wracam za minutkę. Hihi. (odchodzi) Andy (do siebie): Spokojnie stary, weź się w garść… Polubiła cię… A co, jeśli mnie gdzieś zostawi samego? Albo stwierdzi, że nie jestem w jej typie? (po chwili Lindsay wraca) Lindsay: Już jestem, więc możemy…iść… (zauważa, że nie ma Andy’ego) Andy? Gdzie jesteś? Scena dziewiąta (widzimy dziewczynę grającą w klubie w bilard) Facet #1: Rany! Jak ona zrobiła ten trik? ?''': To nic trudnego.. '''Facet #2: Violet jest mistrzynią bilarda. (a więc dziewczyną okazuje się Violet) Violet: Chyba nie ma nikogo, kto by mnie pokonał. (podchodzi jakaś dziewczyna) ?''': A mogę ja zagrać? (wszyscy przerażeni, Violet odwraca się do niej) '''Violet: Jesteś odważna, czy głupia? ?''': Hmm… '''Violet: Co mi się tak przyglądasz? ?''': Hmm… Tak myślałam! Nie poznajesz mnie Violet? '''Violet: Hmm… (…) A niech mnie! Josie! (druga dziewczyna to Josie) Josie: Zagrajmy. Violet: Hmm. Przez wzgląd na dawne czasy możesz zacząć. (Josie zaczyna i dochodzi nawet do dobrego momentu) Josie: Uff… Myślałam, że wbiję do końca, ale nikt nie jest doskonały. Hehe. Violet: No widzisz… Ja jestem. (Violet podchodzi i wbija wszystkie swoje bile – wielki aplauz) Josie: Eee… Violet: Mówiłam. Josie: Dobra, już płacę… Violet: Nie no, nie musisz. Usiądźmy gdzieś. Pograjcie sobie chłopcy. Facet #3: Violet pierwszy raz od 8 godzin odeszła od stołu! Grajmy szybko, zanim się rozmyśli! Przy stole Violet: Jestem zdziwiona. Co tutaj robisz? Josie: A wiesz. Nie potrafię usiedzieć w miejscu, więc sobie tak podróżuję, a ty? Violet: A ja się tu przeniosłam i całymi dniami gram w bilard, poznaję ludzi. (do kelnerki) Dwa drinki prosimy. Na mój rachunek. Josie: Nie rozumiem jednego. W Wyzwaniach mało rozmawialiśmy, a teraz traktujesz mnie, jak najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Violet: W tych okolicach są sami nowi ludzie, więc obecność starej znajomej to z pewnością powód do świętowania. Josie: Nie brakuje ci starego otoczenia? Violet: Może trochę, ale tutaj zaczęłam nowe życie. Poznałam mnóstwo fajnych i ciekawych ludzi. Robię to, co lubię. Ogółem jest fajnie. Hehe. Josie: Violet, zaśmiałaś się. A zawsze cię pamiętałam, jako ponuraczkę. Bez urazy. Hihi. Violet: Zwykle dalej jestem ponura, ale jak pomyślę, że moje życie potoczyło się tak fajnie, to aż nie mogę się nie uśmiechnąć. (kelnerka przynosi drinki) Josie: No to za „nowe życie”. Hehe. Violet: Dokładnie. (stukają się szklankami) Scena dziesiąta (widzimy jakiś trzyosobowy zespół grający na scenie w klubie) ?''': Dziękujemy wam gorąco! Na basie grał oczywiście wasz ukochany Max Harris! '''Max: Jesteście wspaniali ludzie. Fanka #1: Kochamy cię! Max: Hehe. Miło mi. (słychać czyjeś chrząknięcie) Max: Eee… Oczywiście ja najbardziej kocham moją Sami. Sami: Mam nadzieję. ?''': Za bębnami wasz ulubiony i lekko nieśmiały Bill Walker! '''Bill: Przestań Drake! Przecież wiesz, że nie lubię tej ksywy! (piski fanek) Drake: Ale chyba twoje fanki ją lubią. Hehe. A na gitarze dzisiaj dla was grał Drake Winters! Dobranoc! (jeszcze większe piski fanek) Po zejściu ze sceny Drake: I jak było kochanie? Claire: Powinieneś trochę popracować nad solówką w „Nightwatchman”. Drake: Serio? A ja tak długo nad nią pracowałem i w ogóle… Claire: Żartuję! Było genialnie! (rzuca mu się w ramiona) Sami: Moim zdaniem też było świetnie. Max: A jakże inaczej. Willie: Ile razy mam mówić Drake’owi, żeby nie mówił na mnie Bill? Max: Ale Bill to ładne imię. Wielu znanych ludzi je nosi np. Bill Clinton, Bill Gates, Bill Bruford, eee… Willie: Dobra, wystarczy! Drake (do Williego): A ty cały czas taki nieśmiały. Fanki cię uwielbiają, a ty nawet z nimi nie pogadasz? Willie: Ee tam od razu uwielbiają… Sami (do Williego): Serio. Koleżanki, które zaprosiłam na koncert, mówiły, że z chęcią z tobą pogadają. Willie (zawstydzony): No….może… Sami: Nie ma co czekać! (łapie Williego za rękę i ciągnie do koleżanek) W ten sposób nigdy nie zdobędziesz dziewczyny. (odchodzą) Claire: Ehh… Ta Sami to ma złote serce. Max: Wiem. I za to ją kocham. Drake: Nasz Billy może wreszcie znajdzie sobie partnerkę. (do Claire) Claire, przyniesiesz nam coś do picia? Claire: Jasne. Po takim koncercie na pewno jesteście zmachani. Poczekajcie chwilkę. Hihi. (odchodzi) Drake: Wreszcie sami… Załatwiłeś, co trzeba? Max: Jeszcze skoczę w jedno miejsce, ale tak to już wszystko gotowe. Drake: Czyli damy radę na jutro na 19? Max: Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie. Drake: To doskonale! To będzie niezapomniany wieczór. Max: Oj będzie… Scena jedenasta (widzimy dziewczynę siedzącą samą przy barze, nagle podchodzi dwóch oprychów) Oprych #1: Hej mała. Co tak sama siedzisz? ?''': Eee… Czekam właśnie na chłopaka… '''Oprych #2: Czyli go tu nie ma? Jaka szkoda. Oprych #1: Może pójdziemy się zabawić? ?''': Co?! Nigdy w życiu! '''Oprych #2: No co ty? (zaczyna ją szarpać) ?''': Zostaw mnie zboczeńcu! '''Oprych #1: O patrz, jak podskakuje. Hehe. (nagle z wielkim pędem przybiega chłopak i uderza oprycha prosto w twarz) Oprych #1 (do tego drugiego): Stary, żyjesz? ?''': Jesteś Lucas… '''Lucas: W porządku Michelle? Zobaczyłem z daleka, jak cię szarpią. (dziewczyną okazuje się być Michelle) Michelle: Już w porządku. Bo ty przyszedłeś… Oprych #1 (do Lucasa): Co ty zrobiłeś mojemu ziomkowi? Lucas (do oprycha): A też chcesz oberwać? (oprych przez chwilę patrzy w oczy Lucasa, ale po chwili odchodzi zabierając nieprzytomnego kolegę) Lucas: Przepraszam, że się spóźniłem. Mogłoby do tego nie dojść… Michelle: Ale i tak się zjawiłeś w samą porę. (całuje go) Lucas: Ale dzisiaj tyle roboty miałem… Naprawdę straszne rzeczy się teraz u nas dzieją… Michelle: Ale nie stracisz pracy? Lucas: Wygląda na to, że nie, ale jeszcze nie wiadomo do końca, kogo będą zwalniać. (na ekranie telewizora lecą wiadomości) Prezenterka: Reforma zdrowia wydaje się już przesądzona. Dziś parlament przegłosował ustawę… Lucas: No w końcu… Michelle: Hihi. Trochę to trwało. Lucas: Może teraz będzie trochę lepiej. Michelle: Oj na pewno. Coś czuję, że już za niedługo będzie w Stanach idealnie. Lucas: Marzenie… Heh. Właśnie za to cię podziwiam Michelle, za twój optymizm. Michelle: Hihi. Prezenterka: Mamy wiadomość z ostatniej chwili. Znany z występu w reality show Zima Totalnej Porażki, niejaki Frank Willis został zatrzymany dziś przez policję w Denver. Policja nie zdradziła więcej szczegółów. (wszyscy w barze poruszeni) Lucas: O rany… Michelle (pod nosem): Frank… W coś ty się wpakował? (zbliżenie na zdjęcie Franka w telewizji) Scena dwunasta (widzimy scenę pościgu, jeden facet goni drugiego na motorze, po czym na niego skacze) ?''': Już nie masz szans! '''Reżyser: Cięcie! To było genialne Steve! Skąd ty bierzesz tyle siły? (facetem okazuje się być Steve) Steve: Po prostu jestem wysportowany. Reżyser: To czemu nie zostałeś sportowcem? Steve: W sumie to nigdy nie było moim marzeniem. Chciałem zostać aktorem w filmach akcji. Reżyser: No i ci się udało. Hehe. Dziesięć minut przerwy! (odchodzi) (po chwili podchodzi asystent) Asystent: Kolejna świetna scena! Oto woda. Steve: Dzięki Nick. Wiesz, tak sobie czasem myślę, że ta robota wcale nie jest trudna. Asystent: Mówisz tak, bo jesteś do tego stworzony. A taki ja to może być tylko asystentem gwiazdy w swoim marnym żywocie. Steve: Przesadzasz. Hehe. Jeśli nie będziesz się poddawać w dążeniu do celu, to na pewno spełnisz swoje marzenia. Asystent: Na razie pasuje mi ta robota. Praca z tobą to prawdziwa przyjemność. Steve: Miło mi to słyszeć. Reżyser (krzyczy): Wszyscy wypoczęli? Za minutę wracamy na plan! Steve: Czuję, że ten film będzie najlepszym, w jakim zagrałem. Asystent: No pewnie. Z panem Morello jako reżyserem film nie może być słaby… No i oczywiście z tobą jako główną postacią! Steve: Damy radę. (odchodzi) Asystent (krzyczy): Dobij go! Hehe. (na planie) Reżyser: Gotowy? Steve: Jak zawsze panie Morello. Reżyser: W takim razie kontynuujemy scenę złapania Jonesa. Steve (do siebie): Ciekawe, co robi teraz reszta moich starych znajomych? Scena trzynasta (do klubu wchodzi dziewczyna i siada przy stoliku blisko sceny, z plakatów dowiadujemy się, że Megan Smith koncertuje z gitarą akustyczną właśnie w tym klubie) Megan (śpiewa): And if you listen very hard The truth will come to you at last When all are one and one is all To be a rock and not to roll And she's buying a stairway To heaven... (wielki aplauz) Megan: Dzięki, dzięki. O… (zauważa tę dziewczynę) A teraz specjalne dedykacja dla starej znajomej Rose, która zechciała tu dzisiaj przybyć. (dziewczyną okazuje się być Rose, która jest zdziwiona tą dedykacją) Megan (śpiewa): Is it getting better Or do you feel the same Will it make it easier on you Now you got someone to blame You say One love One life When it's one need In the night It's one love We got to share it It leaves you baby If you don't care for it Jakiś czas później (Megan przysiada się do stolika) Megan: I jak mi poszło? Rose: Dobrze, ale…skąd ta dedykacja? Megan: No wiesz… Trochę się jednak znamy. Hehe. Co u ciebie słychać? Rose: Lepiej nie pytać… Megan: Nie mów, że aż tak źle. Rose: Ehh… Myślałam, że występ w Wyzwaniach przyniesie mi sławę… A tymczasem odpadłam jako pierwsza i dotąd nawet żaden chłopak się mną nie zainteresował. Megan: Hmm… Czyli to jednak prawda, że na moje koncerty przychodzą samotnicy. Rose: Akurat przyszłam tu, bo nie miałam nic innego do roboty. Nie wiedziałam, że koncertujesz. Megan: Niedługo wydaję album, ale…(szuka czegoś w torebce)…ty możesz dostać już teraz. (wręcza jej) Rose: O, dziękuję. Na pewno przesłucham. Masz niesamowity głos. Megan: Niech będzie. Hihi. A ty się nie martw. Na pewno w końcu znajdziesz kogoś odpowiedniego dla siebie. Rose: Może i racja…ale zazdroszczę ci takiego beztroskiego życia. Megan: Beztroskiego? Rose: Pewnie każdego ranka budzisz się z uśmiechem, spełniasz swoje marzenia. Zero zmartwień. Megan: Ehh…Uwierz mi, że mam gorsze zmartwienia niż twoje… Rose: Jakie? Megan: Ehh… To długa historia… Zaczęło się po zakończeniu Wyzwań, gdy trafiłam do… Scena czternasta (wiadomości w TV) Prezenter: …i to już wszystkie wiadomości na dzisiaj. A pogodę przedstawi wam, jak zwykle czarująca, Sally Blackmore! (przejście do studia pogody) Sally: Dzięki Stevie. Hihi. Tak więc jutro…hihi… Głos zza kamery: Przestań rechotać i czytaj pogodę. Sally: Jasne, już! Jutro na zachodnim wybrzeżem… (znowu zaczyna serdecznie rechotać) Będziemy mieli….hihi…niewielkie opady… (teraz śmieje się na głos) Głos zza kamery: Sally, co z tobą? (nagle w tle słychać też śmiechy) Szef: Kto tam się tak śmieje?! (okazuje się, że wszyscy) Montażysta (rechocząc): Wybacz szefie…ale ona zaraża tym śmiechem… Hahahaha!!! Sally: …ogólnie będzie słonecznie…hihi…i to na tyle. Życzę państwu miłej nocy. (koniec pogody) Sally: Uff… Znowu się dzisiaj nie mogłam powstrzymać. Prezenter: Było fajnie. Całe studio lało ze śmiechu. Sally: A jak szef? Znowu go wkurzyłam? Szef: Blackmore! Musimy pogadać! Prezenter (do Sally): Bądź dobrej myśli. Powodzenia. (odchodzi) Szef: I co mi powiesz? Sally: No nie wiem… Dobry wieczór? Hihi. Szef: Prawie codziennie nie możesz wyczytać normalnie pogody, tylko się śmiejesz. Sally: Jakoś tak mam, że przed kamerą nagle zaczyna mi być wesoło. Montażysta (krzyczy do Sally): Byłaś ekstra! Sally: Ale skoro szefowi to tak przeszkadza, to czemu szef mnie jeszcze trzyma? Szef: Szczerze powiedziawszy, to zanim tu przyszłaś było strasznie ponuro. A odkąd prowadzisz pogodę, to wszyscy ludzie w studio przynajmniej raz dziennie się śmieją. Sally: Czyli spełniam dobrą rolę? Hihi. Szef: Można tak powiedzieć… Sally: Cieszę się, że szef mnie docenia. (całuje go w policzek i odchodzi) Szef: Ej, czekaj! Ehh… Zwariowana dziewczyna… Hehe… Scena piętnasta (widzimy zakład zamknięty, Vanessę odwiedza dziewczyna z bardzo podobna fryzurą) Strażnik: Masz gościa Stone. Tylko bez żadnych wybryków. (zamyka drzwi, dziewczyna siada) Vanessa: Ehh… (dłuższa chwila ciszy) Vanessa: I co? W końcu przychodzisz i nawet nic nie powiesz? (…) Miałaś być 2 miesiące temu. ?''': Coś mi wypadło. '''Vanessa: No pewnie… ?''': Nie byłam pewna, czy na pewno nie zwariowałaś… '''Vanessa: To, co wydarzyło się w Zimie Totalnej Porażki to był jednorazowy wypadek… Bardzo szybko wróciłam do siebie, ale oni mi nie wierzyli… Każą mi tu siedzieć jeszcze dwa lata. Do tego czasu zbzikuję już naprawdę! ?''': Nie dramatyzujesz zbytnio? '''Vanessa: Nigdy tu nie siedziałaś, więc nie wiesz, co przeżywam! Ehh… (…) Wszystko gotowe? ?''': Tak, ale się trochę boję… '''Vanessa: Czego niby? ?''': Że mnie tu też posadzą… '''Vanessa: Ty akurat jesteś najsensowniejszą osobą, jaką znam… ?''': Ale i tak mam wątpliwości… '''Vanessa: Słuchaj Marti! (wstaje gwałtownie) To ja jestem tu od myślenia, a ty od załatwiania rzeczy! Marti: A ja jak zwykle od brudnej roboty… Vanessa: Tylko tobie mogę zaufać… A uwierz mi, że to najgorsze miejsce, do jakiego można trafić… Marti: Ehh… Nie wiem, czemu to robię, ale zaryzykuję dla ciebie… Vanessa: Wiedziałam, że mogę na ciebie liczyć. Ucieczka jutro o 19. Tylko masz się nie spóźnić. Marti: Przecież ja się nigdy nie spóźniam. Hehe. Vanessa: Wiem. Zawsze ceniłam w tobie zorganizowanie i punktualność. Marti: Okej… Ale gdy cię wydostanę, to masz nigdzie się nie ruszać. Siedzisz w domu, dopóki sprawa nie ucichnie. Vanessa: Obawiam się, że może w ogóle nie ucichnąć. I co wtedy? Marti: No to zdecyduj się – chcesz uciekać, czy nie? Vanessa: No chcę… Nie wytrzymam więcej tych tortur… Marti: Dobrze. Rany… Niby starsza i dojrzalsza, a taka niezdecydowana. Vanessa: Pobyt w tym zakładzie odbił piętno na mojej psychice, więc mam prawo do załamań nerwowych… Marti: To może lepiej tu zostań. Przynajmniej nie będą musieli cię wtedy tu znowu przywozić. Vanessa: Już się nie mądrzyj, tylko idź do domu i przygotuj wszystko. Marti: Dobra, dobra… (wstaje) Czasem żałuję, że nie urodziłam się gdzieś indziej np. w Japonii. Byłoby spokojniej… Vanessa: Ale w ten sposób nie przeżyłabyś tych wszystkich szalonych przygód. Hehe. Marti: Lepiej już idź spać. Do jutra. Vanessa: Do jutra………….siostro… (Marti wychodzi) Scena szesnasta (Max i Drake jadą samochodem) Max: Uwierzysz, że to już dzisiaj? Drake: Chyba nie. Max: Będzie niespodzianka, co? Jeszcze ta restauracja… Drake: No. (do restauracji zmierzają też piechotą Sami i Claire) Sami: To miłe, że zaprosili nas na randkę do restauracji. Claire: No. Myślałam, że to takie klubowe chłopaki, a tymczasem o… Sami: I to jeszcze ta najelegantsza w mieście. Claire: Mamy cudownych chłopców. Hehe. (przed restauracją czekają już Max i Drake) Sami: Hej. Drake: Wejdźcie proszę, zaraz do was dołączymy. Claire: Tylko nie zwiejcie. Hihi. (Sami i Claire wchodzą do środka) Max: No to idziemy. Drake: No. (Max i Drake coś sobie przekazują, ale nie widać kto komu) W restauracji Sami: Myślałam, że usiądziemy we czwórkę? Max: Jest ważny powód, dla którego tak usiedliśmy. Sami: Serio? (tymczasem) Claire: Czemu siedzimy osobno? Myślałam, że pogawędzę z Sami. Drake: A ze mną to już nie chcesz? Claire: Oj…oczywiście, że chcę. W końcu jesteś moim najdroższym… Drake: Hehe. (nagle widzimy perspektywę z zewnątrz restauracji, czyli tylko cienie postaci padające z okna) (po dłuższej rozmowie nagle jeden z panów oświadcza się dziewczynie, dziewczyna jest zaskoczona, ale zapada ciemność i nie widzimy, czy przyjęła oświadczyny) Scena siedemnasta (widzimy więzienie, jest późna noc, nagle wszędzie zaczynają latać helikoptery i świecą po całym terenie wokół więzienia) Ktoś w helikopterze #1 (przez megafon): Znajdźcie ją! Nie mogła uciec daleko! Ktoś w helikopterze #2: Cholera by wzięła tę Allyson… Tyle razy próbowała uciec i w końcu jej się udało. Ktoś w helikopterze #1: Nie mów tak! Musimy ją znaleźć, bo inaczej wylecimy z roboty. Ona jest niebezpieczna… (a tymczasem niejaka Allyson skrywa się w krzakach i ledwo unika światła reflektorów z helikoptera) Allyson (pod nosem): Co za idioci… Mogłam uciec już dawno temu… Ktoś z helikoptera #1: Dobra, przeszukajmy jeszcze drugą stronę. Nie może być daleko. (helikopter odlatuje) Allyson (do siebie): W końcu! Po tych zakichanych trzech latach wydostałam się stąd.... Teraz muszę znaleźć tę, która mnie w to wszystko wpakowała i pokrzyżowała moje plany… Jak jej było? (…) Chyba Megan Smith… Zresztą! I tak ją dorwę… Pamiętam jej twarz… (retrospekcja, jak aresztowali Allyson, a ta wpatrywała się w twarz Megan bardzo dokładnie) Allyson (do siebie): Taaak… Zemsta będzie słodka… (zaciemnienie) Kategoria:Zima Totalnej Porażki